


A Very Deviant Holiday

by Scho_s



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Reed900wintergiftexchange19, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scho_s/pseuds/Scho_s
Summary: What happens when Gavin invites Nines to a Christmas dinner at his home?Written for @ohnomybreadsticks for the reed900 winter gift exchange 2019
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	A Very Deviant Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



Nines knew something would happen soon. He could see it by the way Gavin was acting - nervous, hands shaky and mind unfocused. 

At the beginning of the day, Gavin had arrived late, but he looked in much better shape than otherwise. He was clean shaven, dressed in nicer looking clothes than usual, and Nines detected a smell around him that was deriving from an expensive cologne. 

Even on the case they went to, Gavin was unable to listen to anything the woman told him and kept forgetting crucial details. 

So when Gavin went up to him, Nines knew that something was definitely going to happen.

"Can I- talk to you in private?" Gavin asked him and Nines nodded. Never before had Gavin been this nervous to ask something. Never before had he stuttered. Nines followed the detective as they walked out of the precinct.

"What's wrong, detective Reed?" Nines asked once they were out. His partner sat down on a nearby wooden bench and seemed to regret his question. 

"Shit, I-" Gavin shook his head. "Nothing." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. 

A quick scan showed no alarming data, though Reed's heart rate and respiratory rate were way too high. 

"I just wanted to ask-" Gavin started to shiver, he probably regretted not taking his jacket out with him on this cold winter day. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you- would you like to have dinner at my house? Uh, tomorrow night?" 

Nines was thrown aback by this question. It was not at all what he had expected. Reed, the cold-hearted, android-hating detective wanted to have dinner with him, an android? 

Nines wanted to answer yes, wanted to take Gavin's freezing hands and warm them up between his own. But he couldn't. Even thinking about saying yes made a red wall come up. That big, indestructible red wall was the only thing between him and deviating. The only thing between him and Gavin. 

His silence must have been discouraging for Gavin, whose cheeks colored a deep red. He took a few steps back.

"I- it was stupid, sorry. Just forget about it." Gavin ran back inside as quick as he could, and hid in the men's bathroom. And according to Nines' calculations, didn't come back out for exactly 32 minutes and 45 seconds. 

The rest of the work day was spent in silence, not a word was said between them. Gavin was probably regretting his decision, while Nines himself fought against the red wall. 

Their day shift was over and Gavin went home, no longer nervous but now sulking. Nines stayed at the precinct - he didn't have anywhere else to go - and charged at one of the station's chargers. 

\--

The next day was similar to the end of the last one. No words were exchanged between the two and no one dared approach Gavin as he was in an extremely pissed off mood. 

Their was no real work for them, no cases to go to and solve but that was probably a good thing. It allowed them to work on their paperwork and completely ignore each other.

Nines was torn inside. He really wanted to take up on Gavin's offer but he just couldn't. He had consulted Connor on the matter, and his fellow android told him that it was his programming that was stopping him.

So.. he had to deviate.

Easier said than done, his programming has been made even stronger than Connor's. Still, he wanted to try. 

Connor had given him the tip to keep thinking about it and try to force his way through the wall whenever it showed up. He really had tried, but the wall rarely came, and if it did it was simply unbreakable. 

The day ended and Gavin went home, still as pissed as he was at the beginning of the day.

Nines planned to stay at the precinct. His mind kept thinking about how it was his fault that Gavin was so angry, and possibly sad as well. 

Nines sat at his desk, watching Gavin's car leave.. without him. He really wanted to join Gavin at dinner. He even had special machinery to digest (thirium based) food. It had been Connor's idea, that way they could eat on their lunch break together with Hank.

Nines' stomach growled, yes, that happened after his upgrade.

He stood up and walked towards the exit. The moment he raised his hand to open the door however, the red wall showed up.

This was his last chance.

Gathering all his strength and will together, everything he wanted to feel, Nines bashed against the wall. 

It took a few tries, but finally the wall cracked and Nines was filled with hope.

He continued bashing, hitting, kicking the wall and eventually it broke.

Nines stumbled as he was hit by sudden, overwhelming feelings. He shook them off, no time to lose now.

Unfortunately, Gavin had already left and was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you lost, son?" Came Hank's deep voice behind him.

"I've got to get to Gavin." Nines said, sounding desperate. 

Hank didn't reply, he just walked to his car. Nines' face fell, he really was all alone in this.

But Hank unexpectedly drove until he was next to Nines, then threw open the passenger's door.  
"Get in! You have a date to catch." He said with a wink. As soon as Nines was in, Hank pushed on the gas and off they went. 

To Nines' surprise, they didn't stop at Gavin's first. No, they went to Hank's house.

"Not to be rude," Nines said, "but-"

"We have to make you look irresistible!" Connor chimed in, running out of the house. He had enjoyed a day off, and, having received Hank's message, had laid out some nice clothes to wear. 

\--

It took them less than 10 minutes to do exactly that, and then put Nines back in the car, on the way to Gavin.

Nines was now wearing some dress black pants, together with a white longsleeve and grey waistcoat. His hair was even pulled back with some gel and he'd been complemented on his handsome-ness by the two at least fifteen times. 

Finally, he arrived at his destination.

Hank gave him a pat on the back and drove off. Nines hesitantly walked up to the wooden door of the house, knocking on it when he reached it. 

The house didn't really look decorated, there were no lights outside, nor were there any visible through the window. 

Nines heard a stumble in the house and grew concerned, but those concerns quickly vanished when Gavin opened the door.

"Nines?" He asked, clearly confused. 

"Hello, detective." Nines said awkwardly. "I- I really wanted to come to your dinner."

"You- you deviated?" Gavin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

Nines just nodded, and Gavin stepped aside to let him in, even took his winter coat and hung it on the wall.

The house was small, but cosy. Nines had been wrong about there being no decoration; a small christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room, and a few festive lights were hanging up on the wall.

"Come in, I- I was just about to start cooking." Gavin led the way inside and guided Nines to his couch.

"Here, uh- do you want anything to drink?" 

Nines answered - orange juice based thirium, his favorite drink, which Gavin had suspiciously in his fridge.

The detective disappeared in the kitchen to now not only prepare dinner for himself, but also for his guest. That didn't bother Nines, the conversation flowed easily between the two rooms.

"So, how did you deviate?" Gavin asked suddenly.

"Well, I really wanted to take up on your offer." Nines said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you came." 

Nines was about to answer when suddenly something rubbed against his leg.  
"Oh-, who are you?" He said gently and petted the black cat on the head.

"I see you've met Voodoo." Gavin said, leaning against the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He enjoyed seeing Nines being so gentle. He was so used to seeing him as a cold, unfeeling machine. 

"Is that its name?" Nines asked, smiling as the cat bumped her head against his palm.

"It?" Gavin ditched the food he was working on, and approached the android. "It?" Offended, he grabbed the cat - who meowed and reached with her paws for Nines - and pulled her against him. 

"How dare you call my poor baby an it." Gavin said, acting as if he was genuinly hurt, rocking Voodoo in his arms.

"Detective," Nines said, "you've called me an it for about seven months."

"That's-" the smile changed into a frown instantly. Gavin put the cat down. "That's different." He disappeared into the kitchen without another word. 

Voodoo made her way back to Nines, and there was a heavy silence weighing on them. The only sound that could be heard was Gavin chopping onions in the kitchen, together with some sniffles from the burning in his eyes.

After a bit, he finished and wiped his eyes - though they were still red and irritated - then came back out to the living room.  
"Sorry." He said, and sat down in a chair diagonally of Nines.  
"I was an asshole back then. Sorry." 

"It's alright, detective." Nines said and smiled, and it seemed genuine. "I was a machine then, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. And quit the 'detective! I invited you here as a friend, not as a colleague." 

"Just as a friend?" Nines asked and winked. Gavin's cheeks reddened and he scowled, though it was probably more out of embarassment than anger. 

\--

Gavin's food was great. The human's pasta smelled great but the thirium-based pasta tasted delicious. 

"I'm really glad you came." Gavin said, before he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You've said that already." Nines cleared the last pieces of his food before he neatly laid his cutlery on his plate.

"Oh." Gavin stood and and took both their plates to the kitchen. He put them in the dishwasher and made his way back to his android partner. 

An awkward silence hung thickly between them. No one really knew what to say. 

"I think you look great today, det- Gavin." Nines said after a while of staring at everything but each other. 

"Uh-" Gavin's cheeks reddened again. "Well thanks." Though it didn't seem like he took the compliment to heart.

"You don't believe me." Nines stated, looking at the detective with elevated interest. Normally Reed seemed so confident, so sure of himself. And now he couldn't handle a simple compliment.

"I don't believe you indeed." Gavin answered. "Because I look like shit."

Before Gavin could recite all the reasons why, Nines interrupted him. "You do not."

"I do!"

"You don't. I think you look handsome, detective. As always."

"Stop it," Gavin said, already feeling embrassed though a bit flatterend. 

"You might not be wearing fancy clothes tonight, but you don't need to. "

"I said stop it." Gavin repeated, but it sounded more uncertain and quiet.

"Your eyes are shining, I love the color of them. I wish to stare in them, for eternity. And-"

"Oh, stop it, you!" Reed stood and walked towards Nines, and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to get aggressive and hurt the android. But the only thing he did was softly press his lips against Nines'. 

Gavin harshly pulled away after a few seconds, visibly embarassed and ashamed. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry." Nines said, still stunned by the sudden kiss. "Do it again." 

Gavin smirked and kissed the android again, longer this time. Mid-kiss he sat down on Nines' lap and grabbed the android close. 

"Fuck.." Gavin cursed. "I never knew that androids could kiss so well." He looked up and stroked a hand through Nines' hair. 

Suddenly he noticed that the plastic skin of the pieces he touched pulled away, revealing a white chassis with a blue hue underneath. 

"What's this?" He asked, scared that he had hurt Nines.

"It means that I like your touch." The android answered simply.

"Oh." Gavin reddened a bit and put both hands on the sides of Nines' face, seeing how the skin there too pulled away.  
"Well, you should know.. my favorite color is blue." 

Nines laughed as he felt deeply loved and pulled Gavin in for another heated kiss.  
They stayed like that for a while, locked in each other's arms and kissing everything they could reach like teenagers who experienced their first love.

"Nines, I-" Gavin gasped as he pulled away for air after a while. 

"Shh.." Nines shushed him and kissed him again, pulling the human even closer on his lap.

But Gavin was determined to say what he wanted to say.  
"Listen, we- we can't do this. We're colleagues." 

Nines smirked, looking his partner dead in the eye. "No one has to know." 

Reed looked shocked at first, but then realized what Nines meant with this and mimicked the android's smirk. "That's right." 

They continued kissing, touching eachother through the evening and they may or may not have ended up in Gavin's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I originally wanted to add smut but I had a bit of a time emergency plus I'm not really comfortable writing smut. Still hope it's good though so let me know!


End file.
